What hurts the most
by Eva Amaranth
Summary: SasuNaru song fic


Yeah, I listened to this song and it reminded me so much of Sasuke and Naruto around chapter 218 when Sasuke is leaving the village for Orochimaru's. I thought it fit them perfectly so I decided to make a song-fic out of it. I am still taking requests and have yet to create a few that had been requested, but I will get onto it as soon as possible. With finals coming up and such I'll be delayed on updates, but I will continue all of the stories that I have created. Anywho, on with the Song-fic!

Note: **Lyrics** _Memories_

_

* * *

_

**What Hurts The Most**

**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
****That don't bother me  
****I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
****I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
****Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
****There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
****But that's not what gets me**

I close my eyes and let out a sigh, as I stand on the same statue that I had so many years ago. It's kind of funny how one finds themselves thinking about things in the past, how they played out and ended in perfect synchronization.

_" You're running off!?" I shout angrily, watching as you continue to distance yourself from me.  
_" _Hey…Screw up. It's you this time huh? Like I already told Sakura, Leave me alone." _

I shake my head as tears begin to slip from my sapphire eyes. It's all to much to take in, yet, at the same time, It's never enough to just remember you as if you were a far off memory.

**What hurts the most  
****Was being so close  
****And having so much to say  
****And watching you walk away  
****And never knowing  
****What could have been  
****And not seeing that loving you  
****Is what I was tryin' to do**

I walk down the empty streets of Konoha, my mind racing over past times, over everything that happened and what I could have prevented. Oh how much I miss you. I sigh and look up at the darkened sky, a few drops of rain beginning to fall as the storm comes in. I don't run for cover, I can't bring myself too. I sighed softly and close my eyes, allowing the rain to hit my skin like tiny ice daggers piercing me to the bone.

**It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
****But I'm doin' It  
****It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
****Still Harder  
****Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
****But I know if I could do it over  
****I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
****That I left unspoken**

I sigh softly as I walk with the rest of the Rookie 9. We're heading out on a mission in Suna-gakure. Though I can't bring myself to smile anymore. Not at all. Even at the joyful memories that I have, I can only look back on them and wonder why things can't be like that now. When Sakura looked at me worriedly, I'm forced to fake my happiness and excitement, even though it tears me apart on the inside to do so. Sasuke. If I could have told you everything before you walked away…would you have stayed? Would you have wavered from your bloodlust for Revenge and power? I think not. Even when you left me there alone…I still couldn't bring myself to say how I felt. I regret not doing so, despite what the results would have been.

**What hurts the most  
****Is being so close  
****And having so much to say  
****And watching you walk away  
****And never knowing  
****What could have been  
****And not seeing that loving you  
****Is what I was trying to do**

You….You look as if you never cared. Talking as if nothing ever happened at all with us in the village.

" Shouldn't you be training if you have enough time to come chase after me?Wasn't your dream to become Hokage?" You speak into my ear. Eyes not meeting mine as you gaze off in some other direction, cold eyes emotionless and dead to the world. I close my eyes for a moment before speaking.

" Can someone who can't even admit his own feelings towards someone they care deeply for even become the Hokage?" I murmur, glancing at you through the corner of my eye, you look curious, but yet you don't waver as you remove your Katana from its sheath. I close my eyes and await the pain you shall bring me. I allow you to do as you please, I don't fight back, even as your blade slices through my skin, but...right before the final blow, I can't hold it in anymore.

" Sasuke! I love you...I have for the longest time..." I whisper out as you force your sword deeper into my body. Your eyes...those glazed onyx eyes seem to flicker with an emotion that had long since died out.  
" What a joke." You murmur, your voice comming out more shakey than you mean it to.

**What hurts the most  
****Is being so close  
****And having so much to say  
****And watching you walk away  
****And never knowing  
****What could have been  
****And not seeing that loving you  
****Is what I was trying to do**

Again. You walked away from me after I tried to tell you everything. Was it all in vain that I spoke out my feelings? Was loving you what drove you away or was there something else to it? I can't be sure. All I know is that you're long gone, and I can't bring you back this time. Not only have I failed in that aspect. I've given up on everything. But. Is it all worth it in the end, if you're not here to witness my victory in the end of it all? A wise man once told me, " Life isn't what you make it. It's what those who are there to watch as you rise to your dreams who make living life worth while." Maybe I should have listened to those words, Maybe you would have stayed if I had spoken them sooner. Then again, maybe…You weren't meant to be here with me at all. I chuckle softly, blood dribbling from the corrners of my mouth as I close my eyes, allowing myself to slip and fade from existance. Without a care of Sakura screaming out my name, it's but a dull murmur than your words peircing me deeper than your blade.

Owari

* * *

Yay! I has it finished! Fear me and my depressiveness and such XD

Anywho, Hope you enjoyed! Anywho, Please request other songfics to be put here! In your review please put your request in a format like this:

Pairing: Male/Male -Seme/Uke-  
Song: -insertrandomsonghere-  
Goodies: Character death and the like

Anywho, that's enough from me now. R&R


End file.
